Teardrops
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Everyone goes through hardships at one point or another. This is the tragic yet heartwarming story of losing your only chance to say goodbye, and the worlds of trouble one young boy will go through to avenge that which he loves...
1. Goodbye

_Why?_

That was the word that constantly ran through the fifteen-year-old boy's mind as he stared at a stone-and-glass plaque. He preferred not to stare at it like he was.

It brought back too many painful memories.

This was the gravestone of one of his lifelong friends.

Scratch that... she was more than a friend to him.

In fact, he had just been about to confess how he really felt when it had happened. When he had been betrayed by his own employer... when he had been scarred for life...

...when his true love had been murdered by the very people he'd grown to trust.

Once the deed had been done, he had lost all trust for the Agency. What did he do?

Simple. He ran.

He didn't stop running until he'd actually left the city.

_They betrayed me... they said they'd let us live if we joined them... those bastards..._

He truly loved her. He would have been ready to spend the rest of his life by her side. But now that chance was gone.

There were days where he wondered why he was still living.

Where there had once been smiles, now there were only frowns.

Where there had once been laughs, now there were only tears.

All he could feel was sadness.

That was all he'd known since the deed had been done.

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! I LOVED HER!!"_

That was the last thing he'd said before he left. He didn't care if he became a fugitive for this. He didn't feel like going back.

Yet, he still came back to the city every week for three months straight so far, just to give a gift to his deceased love. This week, it was a beautiful flower that he was going to give to her on that very day.

He couldn't take anymore, and thus broke down crying.

_How could they?_

"Didn't expect to see you here."

_Wait a minute. I know that voice._

Rage filled his entire being at the very sound of _his_ voice. He didn't even need to turn around to tell who was there.

He was the one who had done it.

He slowly turned to the man, not even bothering to stare at him, and said in a calm voice, "Why don't you go to hell?"

"From what I gathered, you sound like you're on your way there yourself," the man replied. He was burly, about 27 years of age, had shoulder-length, spiky hair, and a pair of sunglasses that hid the true power behind his eyes.

"Just cut to the damn chase," the boy responded, anger radiating from his voice. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Boss's orders, Nick. He was a little concerned at what you might be doing back in the city after such a long time," the man replied. "So he sent me to investigate."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Nick shot back. "My life's horrible enough as it is without you idiots from the Agency interfering every time I just want to talk to her!!"

"She's dead, Nick. She can't hear you," the man replied.

"Does it look like I care, you bastard?!" Nick exclaimed, the tears flowing again. "I loved her!! I wanted to spend my life with her!! Why in the blue hell did you take my happiness away from me?!"

The man simply ignored this statement, instead focusing on something else. "In all honesty, Nick, I'm surprised. You always seemed like the sensible one, always following the boss's orders without question. You were our most loyal agent. What made you snap at us, huh?"

For once, Nick actually faced the man as he explained. "Because when _she_ joined, I felt something I hadn't felt since my youth... I truly was in love with her. Why did you have to take that away from me?!"

"The boss is touchy when it comes to relationships."

"Touchy past or not, that doesn't give him the right to just end someone else's relationship because of what happened to him!!"

Nick turned back to her gravestone.

"You seriously didn't think you'd get away with it, did you?" the man stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't regret it one bit, you freak," Nick replied, thinking back to when he first met her...

"_Hi!!"_

_Nick turned around towards the new girl, and was nearly overwhelmed by how beautiful she was._

"_Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'm new here, and I really don't know where the boss's office is," she said in a perfect English voice._

"_It's no bother. Here, I'll take you. I was on my way there anyway," Nick stated, taking her hand and leading her towards the aforementioned location._

"_So, I'm going to guess that you're the new recruit that was just added to my field team?" Nick wondered._

"_Of course!" the girl replied with her perfect English accent. "I'm hoping we'll be really good friends!"_

_Nick had to crack a smile._

"_Yeah, me too."_

"She really changed you," the man noted. Nick only growled.

"For the better, it would seem," Nick replied. "I loved going on field missions with her, if only just to be close to her. She was such a wonder. So, it didn't really surprise me when I found out that I was falling in love with her..."

"Then, you decided to betray us."

"So the two of us could have a better life together. That's all I'd ever wanted. Then you bastards had to step in and ruin everything! Why did you kill her?! Why not me? I'M the one who betrayed the boss!!"

The older man gave a sinister smirk. "Let's just say that your debt has been repaid."

And with that, the older man was gone. Nick fell to his knees by the gravestone, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I should have seen it coming. I could have taken you somewhere that we'd be safe..."

Nick laid a hand on the gravestone.

"I should have been paying attention..."

Screw it. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this now.

The tears were flowing like waterfalls now, but Nick didn't care.

"If only I'd known..."

Nick looked up into the skies, a storm brewing, the rain falling like teardrops.

_Momoko... I'm so sorry..._


	2. Hope

(Author's Note: Okay, I lied when I said this was complete. I kinda made a late decision to turn this into a running series, so be ready. Here's the opening sequence, "Kaidoku Funou" by Jinn!)

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku  
__(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
__(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
__Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
__(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound  
__A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku  
__KIREI ni katahou dake  
__(I'll make a life-sized sound,  
__And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO  
__(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made  
__(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo  
__Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
__(Trial and error within distant human sensations  
__A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku  
__KIREI ni katahou dake  
__(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body  
__And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku  
__(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

Just as Nick was about to move out, lest that man come back again, he heard the sound of meddling teenagers. Nick turned around and noticed a gaggle of teenagers tagging everything they could with spray paint. _Hoodlums will always be hoodlums, I guess,_ Nick thought. There had been many teenage hoodlum gangs ever since the "fall of the world", the incident that prompted the uprising of the Agency.

"This looks like a good spot," one of the older kids stated, juggling a paint can in his hands. "What should we tag first?"

"Ooh, how about that one?" the lone girl of the group stated.

It took a couple seconds for Nick to realize what they were talking about. His brown eyes followed the gaze of the hoodlums, only to discover that they were staring at Momoko's crystal gravestone.

"That one looks like security will NEVER be able to wipe off the paint from it," the group's leader commended. "Good choice!"

Nick nearly went into shock as he realized what the hoodlums were about to do.

The green witch apprentice stood there, transfixed on the image before him, until his hand raised towards the hoodlums.

Before Nick could respond to his own movements, a powerful burst of silver energy shot from his open palms, knocking the hoodlums straight to the ground.

"What's your damage, kid?" the girl asked, a little pissed off at being pushed like that.

Nick glared at the hoodlums. "You stay away from that gravestone," he proclaimed viciously.

"Oh, and why should we listen to a snot-nosed brat?" the group's leader asked.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Nick had zipped forward and grabbed the leader by his shirt collar, lifting him straight into the air with very little effort.

"Listen to me, you little bastard," Nick shot back. "If you value your life, you'll leave this place right now. That crystal gravestone belongs to someone who was very dear to me. And I swear to god, if you deface it, you're going to wish you'd never even crossed my path. So what's it going to be?" Nick held his free hand back, energy gathering in his open palm as he stood ready to back up his threat.

The group's leader shivered in fear. "All... all right..."

With that, Nick let the leader go, and all three of the hoodlums scampered away.

Nick looked back at Momoko's crystal gravestone, tears falling from his eyes again.

_It's not fair, Momoko... why does everyone and their mothers try to deface your memory in a world like this?_ Nick thought, falling to his knees by the crystal gravestone as he ran into another memory...

"_What happened here?" Momoko wondered, a few tears falling from her eyes at the sight that lay before her._

"_According to the boss, this is one of the effects of what we call the 'fall of the world', which was, to my knowledge, the incident that prompted the Agency to take action," Nick exclaimed, holding his new friend close to him. "Social order pretty much went haywire after that. That's what we're here for. The Agency's job is to bring down these hoodlums who are trying to instigate the next 'fall of the world'."_

"_How are we going to do that?" Momoko wondered._

"_You know those powers of yours that have been surfacing recently?" Nick stated, to which Momoko nodded. "A lot of us here at the Agency have powers like yours, even me. We use these powers to fight off the terrorists and other sickos that are trying to ruin what we have left."_

"_That's so sad," Momoko noted. "Why are they doing something like this?"_

_Nick shook his head, signifying he didn't really understand it himself. "Like I said, that's what the Agency is trying to figure out. So we can live in a better world than what it is now."_

_Momoko looked out over the horizons. "I really do hope this world can be a better place someday..."_

_Momoko leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek._

_Nick responded to this with a bright smile. "Me, too, Momoko. Me, too."_

"Kellysi-chan?"

Nick didn't look up at this voice, nor did he respond when Onpu Segawa ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Nick, oh thank god you're safe!!"

Just then, Onpu's roommate, Akemi Suzuki, walked up.

"He hasn't changed, has he, Onpu-chan?" Akemi asked. "He's still in shock..."

"Momo-chan's death hit him harder than any of us, Akemi-chan. He was in love with her."

Nick finally looked over at Onpu. "Why did you two come here?"

Onpu smiled, glad that he was acknowledging her. "We were worried about you, Nick. We didn't want you running into any trouble out here, especially after what happened."

Onpu brought Nick to his feet. "Come with us, Nick. We may be able to help."

Nick smiled, something he hadn't done in a very long time. "_Arigatou_, Onpu-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick sat in the living room of Onpu and Akemi's shared apartment, sipping a bit of green tea. Momoko had always loved green tea, and surprisingly, she had gotten Nick to like it, too.

"Are you feeling better, Nick?" Onpu asked.

"A little," Nick replied. He had no intention of lying to his lifelong friends, especially since they knew what he was going through.

"She really loved you, didn't she?" Akemi wondered.

Nick could only nod, the memories of his times with Momoko making him sad again.

"Please don't start crying again, Nick," Onpu stated, holding Nick close to her. "It hurts us so much to see you cry."

"You've never lost someone that you loved, have you?" Nick asked. Onpu nodded.

"My boyfriend disappeared a while ago, and it just makes me sad that he hasn't contacted me," Onpu explained. "But I stay strong. I know he'll return to me."

"You're lucky you still have someone!!" Nick snapped, causing Onpu to back up a few steps. "My one true love is gone, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!!"

With that, Nick burst into tears again, only to be stopped when Akemi put her arms around him, tears coming from her own eyes.

"Please, Nick-kun... it wasn't your fault..." Akemi stated. "Don't EVER say that it was your fault..."

"Then... who am I SUPPOSED to blame for this?"

Onpu gave a mischievous grin. "The Agency. They were the ones who did the deed."

Nick perked up at this. "You know something, Onpu-chan? ...you're right. If I can find the evidence I need, maybe I can expose them for what they've done!!"

"Now THAT'S the Nick I remember!" Onpu exclaimed, happy to have her old friend back to his normal self. As Nick rushed towards the door, he suddenly turned back to Onpu and Akemi.

"You two coming or what? You know there's no way I can do this alone."

Onpu and Akemi smiled brightly.

"We'd be happy to, Nick."


	3. Remember

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"I really don't like this place," Akemi noted as she, Nick, and Onpu continued their trek towards the Agency's headquarters. Right now, they were traversing through a ruined forest.

"You can blame the 'fall of the world' for that," Nick responded, patting Akemi on the shoulder. "It's just like I told Momoko: social order pretty much went haywire after the fall of the world."

"Does it have to be like this?" Onpu wondered. "Does it really have to be this bad?"

"The Agency didn't cause this, did they?" Akemi asked.

Nick just shook his head. "I don't think so. As far as I know, the only thing they've done wrong was murdering my one true love. When I joined the Agency two years ago, they said something about this terrorist cell that was responsible for everything."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the Agency like?" Akemi wondered. "I've never even heard of them until Momo-chan died."

"They're sort of an organization of people that hold magic powers," Nick explained, relaying what he'd learned about the Agency during his time in it.

"_So... what are you trying to say?" Nick asked one of his superiors._

"_The Agency is an organization dedicated to bringing down the terrorists that caused this madness," an older boy stated. "Almost everyone in the Agency has some kind of magical power."_

"_And we use those powers to do what, exactly?" Nick wondered._

"_Goodwill missions, so to speak," a girl about Nick's age responded. "We use our powers to help out those in need, and to stop the people who are trying to ruin what we have left."_

"_So, sort of like a charity organization, then," Nick answered._

"_Precisely," the older boy noted._

"_What kind of powers do I have?" Nick asked, looking curiously at his glowing hands._

"_From what the boss has told me, you're a very special kid," the girl answered. "You have a power that very few in this world even know about. You're basically a Purifier."_

"_Wait, wait, wait, I think the boss told me about them when I joined! Don't Purifiers have this special ability to purify dark magic?" Nick wondered._

"_Exactly," the girl responded._

"So, basically, we've been using our unique abilities to stop whoever's trying to instigate the next fall of the world," Nick finished.

"It must have been tough on you," Onpu noted, wrapping her arm around Nick.

"At first, it wasn't really that bad," Nick answered. "It was about when Momoko joined that things started getting rough. The boss added her to my field team when he found out that Momoko was a Purifier like me. The Purifiers are quite rare nowadays..."

"What kind of things did you do for them?" Akemi asked, quite curious now.

"Typical Agency missions, mostly taking care of terrorists whenever we caught some," Nick responded. "Let me tell you, some of these freaks are very stubborn. This one time, it took five of our field teams just to bring down one guy!!"

"Whoa, that must have been a handful for you," Onpu wondered.

"Believe me, that was no picnic," Nick laughed.

Nick sighed a bit before continuing. "Girls, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out with this. You two are the greatest."

"That's why we're friends, Nick," Onpu responded. "There's no way we'd let you go it alone!"

"You seem to be feeling a little better now," Akemi noticed.

"I guess I just needed someone to talk to about what I've been going through," Nick answered. "I kept my feelings bottled up for so long after Momoko died. I never showed any vulnerability to anyone..."

"It's not a sign of weakness to cry, Nick," Onpu noted. "Even if it's where no one's around, it's okay to cry if you have to. Momo-chan was a dear friend to us, too. We all miss her..."

Nick smiled, only for the moment to be interrupted by the sound of an explosion from nearby.

"What was that?" Akemi wondered, looking around frantically for the source of the interruption.

Nick turned around and noticed something flying away from the scene.

"Crap!!" Nick exclaimed. "That's an Agency aerial drone!! We can't let them know that we're doing this! We've gotta take that thing out before it can get back to headquarters!"

"I think I can help, Nick," Onpu stated. "You wanna try that aerial tag-team combo we've been practicing?"

Nick nodded, immediately bringing out his magic wand as Onpu focused her magical powers into a pair of glowing amethyst wings that emerged from her back.

Not wasting any time, Onpu scooped Nick into her arms and took off into the sky, following the aerial drone. Akemi quickly broke into a sprint after her friends.

"How do we beat this thing, Nick?" Onpu asked.

"The aerial drones have some heavy-duty armor, but they're not really built for extended combat," Nick explained. "The weak point is its eye, but we've got to wait until it's exposed."

Nodding, Onpu kept up her flight, holding Nick steady as he waited for an opportune attack time.

The instant Nick saw the drone's well-protected eye open up...

"Get me closer, Onpu-chan! I need to have a good shot at this thing!!" Nick exclaimed, to which the purple witch nodded, bringing Nick closer to the drone.

Once he felt that they were close enough, Nick aimed his wand for the drone and fired a barrage of energy balls for the eye. Each energy ball struck right on target, the sheer damage dealt causing the drone to drop to the ground and explode.

"YES!!" Nick exclaimed, to which Onpu giggled.

"That was easy enough," Onpu noted.

"Like I said, the aerial drones aren't really built for combat, just reconnaissance," Nick answered.

"Hey, Nick-kun, isn't that...?" Akemi asked, pointing towards something just up ahead.

Nick looked towards where Akemi was pointing, and sure enough...

"Yeah, that's the Agency headquarters," Nick noted. "We're gonna have to hurry if we're going to gather the information we need."

Onpu nodded, setting Nick down onto the ground and disengaging her magical wings. "Are you sure you need to do this, Nick?"

"They took the life of someone very dear to me," Nick answered quite simply. "And I intend to make them pay."

Onpu smiled. "You won't have to go it alone. Akemi-chan and I will be here for you."

Nick couldn't help but smile himself. "You two are the greatest. Now let's go show these freaks that we mean business."

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	4. Confront

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"It's so much bigger than I thought it was," Akemi stated as she looked out over the Agency's headquarters.

"Believe me, that's what I thought when I first started working for them," Nick responded. "Now how about we go in there and do some damage?"

Onpu giggled, then nodded.

With that, the trio dashed off towards the headquarters, unaware that they were being watched by someone in the distance.

"Boss, they are approaching the headquarters with the boy."

"Ah. I thought he'd never come back. At ease, Centurion. I will deal with them myself."

"Understood, boss."

Once inside the factory, Onpu looked around, trying to find something she could destroy to set back the Agency's plans.

As she happened upon piles of machinery, Onpu recognized it as parts for the new battle robot that the Agency was building.

"That'll work," Onpu giggled, drawing her Jewelry Poron and focusing her ability. After a few seconds, the wand began glowing with a bright amethyst light.

Not wasting a single second, Onpu struck three times with her glowing wand, easily destroying the piles of machinery.

"Take that," Onpu giggled again.

As Akemi rushed through the corridors of the factory, she eventually happened upon the Agency's security drones.

"UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDER IN PREMISES," the drone outputted. "ENGAGING COMBAT MODE."

Akemi had to hop away from the drone as it rushed at her. She knew that it wouldn't listen to reason.

"I guess I don't have any other choice," Akemi stated, reaching out to grab the robot by the shoulder and concentrating. After a few seconds, the robot eventually turned into a block of ice that the crystal witch quickly shattered with a spinning kick.

"I haven't done that in a while," Akemi giggled.

Nick, meanwhile, was rushing down his own path, mowing down anyone that stood in his way. Only one objective stood out in his mind: finding the boss and making him pay for what he'd done.

After making a few graceful flips over barricades that were in his way, he eventually heard a voice that sounded very familiar to him.

"Nick-kun? Where have you been?"

Nick turned around in his spot and noticed his childhood friend Yuki Shinoya standing there with a confused expression on her cute face.

"Yuki-chan? Is that really you?" Nick asked in wonder.

Smiling again, Yuki made a pseudo-salute. "Junior Agent Snow, at your service!!"

"You never change, you know that, Yuki-chan?"

"The name sounds catchy."

Nick couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Your field team's been so worried about you, Nick-kun!! Ever since Momo-chan was kidnapped by those terrorists, you've been gone... we've all missed you..."

At that, Nick suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Momoko wasn't kidnapped by terrorists," Nick answered, not wanting to relive that painful memory. "She was murdered by the boss."

Yuki gasped in shock at this. She knew Nick well enough that he would never lie about things like this, and this fact just utterly shocked her.

"Why? Gozen-sama would never do something like that, would he?"

Nick just shook his head. "I tried to leave the Agency with Momoko so we could start a better life, but those little bastards up and murdered Momoko right in front of me. That's why I disappeared for so long."

Nick looked at Yuki, who's head was still tilting a bit. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Yuki instantly shook her head. "No, I believe you, Nick-kun, but the Gozen-sama I knew wouldn't have done something like that."

"Something's changed him," Nick noted. "I noticed it right around the time Momoko joined. There was something about her that he didn't like."

"Why would he?" Yuki asked.

"I really have no clue, but that's what I'm aiming to find out," Nick responded. "You wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" Yuki giggled. "We need to catch up anyway!"

With that, Nick and Yuki headed off down the nearby corridor...

...only to run into the same man Nick had run into not two days ago; the very same person that had murdered Momoko.

"Well, well, Centurion," Nick taunted. "Fancy meeting you here."

Centurion just grinned evilly. "I could say the same for you. How'd you find the new headquarters so easily?"

"I've got people on the inside," Nick replied. "That's all I'm telling you. Anyways, you know what I'm here for."

"I understand your desire for revenge, but you will not be seeing the boss," Centurion responded. "Not alive, anyways."

Nick suddenly exploded with a powerful ruby-red energy aura. "Step aside," Nick growled.

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't?" Centurion mocked, only to be picked up by the collar by an extremely pissed off Nick.

"I said, STEP ASIDE!!!" Nick screamed, using rather unnatural strength to slam Centurion into the wall, knocking him out cold on impact.

"That's one problem down," Nick stated to nobody in particular as he and Yuki continued down the corridor that would lead to Gozen's room.

_Whoa. Now I see why Team 5 was so afraid of Nick-kun,_ Yuki thought. _The way he knocked out that guy back there... I bet a lot of people here are scared of that kind of power..._

After just a few more corridors, they came upon the very center of the headquarters.

And there, sitting in a throne at the very end of the room, was Gozen, leader of the Agency. He was a middle-aged man with silver hair, dark purple eyes, and wearing a dark red trenchcoat like you'd see in a mobster movie.

"Well, well, Nick," Gozen stated. "I'm surprised to see you at our humble abode."

"YOU'RE surprised?" Nick shot back. "You should know damn well why I'm here."

"Ah, still out for revenge, I see," Gozen replied. "It seems like forever since you left with that little traitorous bitch."

THAT got Nick into a real tizzy. "Don't... you... DARE insult Momoko like that, you little bastard!!!" Nick exclaimed, ready to fight.

"Oh, you wish to fight me, then?" Gozen stated, shifting into fighting stance, carrying his personal battle staff.

Just as Nick was getting ready to fight, something slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Nick looked up as his vision began to fade, noticing Onpu had driven her fist into his stomach.

"Et tu, Onpu-chan?" were Nick's last words before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Onpu stated, leaning down to kiss Nick on the cheek. "But you're not ready for him yet."

"Onpu-onee-sama?" Yuki asked, a little confused.

Just as Akemi joined the party, Onpu glared at Gozen and said three words: "This isn't over."

And with that, the four kids disappeared.

Gozen simply grinned. "Very well. Until next time, then."

Gozen then turned towards something in the distance. "How is the memory analysis going?"

The agent that was just addressed shook his head. "We can't get anything out of her, sir."

Gozen just growled, turning towards a girl in a tube full of a mysterious amethyst fluid. The girl had long, flowing green hair and deep golden eyes (though her eyes are closed).

"Rest assured, girl, I will find what you're hiding from me yet."

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	5. Evermore

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"You're not mad at me, are you, Yuki-chan?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Onpu-onee-sama. You did the right thing. I don't think Nick-kun would have been able to fight Gozen-sama the way he is now."

"So... what do we do from here?"

"I really have no clue, Akemi-chan... Nick needs a little time before he'll be ready to fight Gozen..."

"Is it true, Onpu-onee-sama? Was Momo-chan murdered by Gozen-sama?"

"I wish I could deny it, Yuki-chan, but I was there when it happened, so I can't get around it..."

"So... Nick-kun took it really hard... right?"

"Yeah. He disappeared for a long time. Akemi-chan and I found him recently at Momo-chan's crystal gravestone. I've never seen him like that before..."

"Ugh... my head..."

Nick slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed as his vision came back to him was that he wasn't in Gozen's throne room as he remembered from not too long ago. Instead, he noticed that he was surrounded by what appeared to be ancient structures.

"Oh, thank goodness Nick-kun's awake..." Yuki sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Nick wondered. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Gazeal Ruins," Onpu exclaimed. "It was the safest place I could think of. There's no sign of the Agency here..."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME, ONPU-CHAN?!!" Nick screamed. "I finally had my chance to destroy that little bastard for what he'd done!!!"

"You weren't ready, Nick," Onpu stated simply. "I didn't want you to get yourself killed fighting Gozen when you weren't ready. We've already lost Momo-chan... we can't lose you, too..."

Nick said nothing.

"I... I guess you're right, Onpu-chan... I know my impatience has always gotten in my way, but I guess I need to learn to get over it if I'm going to take that freak down..." Nick said to nobody in particular.

"And we'll be there, Nick-kun," Akemi stated, smiling brightly. "You don't have to do this alone anymore."

"We'll help you out!!" Yuki giggled. "We promise!! That's what friends are for, right?"

Nick nodded, wiping a few tears out of his eyes. "_Arigatou_, girls. That really means a lot to me."

"First things first," Onpu stated, patting Nick on the shoulder. "We have to find a way out of these ruins and back to the Agency's headquarters. That teleportation spell I used took us a long way away..."

"You're telling me," Nick stated, taking a good look at the ancient structures that surrounded the quartet. "The Gazeal Ruins are probably halfway across the world from the Agency."

"Freeze, suckers!!!"

Nick spun around at this, and noticed two very familiar figures standing there, flashing badges that appeared to belong to the Agency.

"In the name of the Agency, we cannot allow trespassers in these sacred ruins!!" the younger girl exclaimed.

"And in the name of the Agency, you're all under arrest!!" the older girl responded.

"Crap!! Onpu-chan, I thought you said there was no trace of the Agency here!!" Nick exclaimed.

"I thought so, too..." Onpu wondered, putting her hands to her chin. "Maybe they dispatched a team here before we infiltrated them..."

The two girls stopped when they heard these voices.

"Wait a minute!! Kellysi-chan, is that you?" the older girl wondered.

NOW Nick recognized that voice.

"Doremi-chan? What are you and Poppu-chan doing all the way out at the Gazeal Ruins?!" Nick wondered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Kellysi-chan!!" Doremi Harukaze answered, flanked by her younger sister Poppu.

"So, I assume you have no idea what's been going on?" Nick asked.

Doremi shook her head. "I'm more well-informed than you think, Kellysi-chan. Gozen-sama doesn't know that I know what he did, and I'm hoping, for both myself and my sister's sake, that it'll stay that way."

"So, what exactly are you doing out here at the Gazeal Ruins?" Onpu asked.

"Well, a couple days ago, my field team was dispatched here to check out a disturbance somewhere in the ruins," Doremi explained, "and those bastards BAILED on us!!"

"We've been stuck here in the ruins for a few days now," Poppu continued. "And I have no freaking idea how to get the heck out of here!!"

"Well, we're actually looking for a way out of here as well, so why don't we all hook up and find the way out together?" Yuki giggled.

"Sounds good to me," Doremi and Poppu stated together.

"_Boss, I believe I have found them. They are all at the Gazeal Ruins."_

"_Gazeal? I thought those ruins collapsed ages ago."_

"_Still standing, Gozen-sama."_

"_Very well, then. You know what to do, Centurion."_

"_Acknowledged."_

"My god, how long do these ruins go on?!" Doremi exclaimed, to which Poppu just sweatdropped.

"You should know, Doremi. The Gazeal Ruins are the official largest ancient ruins in the world. You'd be surprised how many would-be treasure hunters get their selves terminally lost in this place," Poppu giggled.

"Sometimes, I hate it when you make sense, Poppu."

The funny moment was interrupted by a large rumble from not too far off.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuki wondered.

Nick looked upwards, and there it was: stomping through the ruins was a massive stone golem with Centurion on its shoulder.

"What is that thing?!" Doremi exclaimed.

"That, unfortunately, is Centurion. He's the bastard that Gozen hired to kill Momoko," Nick answered.

"Well, well," Centurion sneered. "I thought we took care of you before."

"Not quite, it would seem," Nick shot back, mimicking Centurion's quiet voice before snapping back to his own voice. "You and your stone friend had better move the hell out of the way before I MAKE you move."

Centurion just laughed. "Unfortunately, I am not so easily persuaded by idle words."

"Oh, yeah?" Nick stated, grinning like mad and holding his hands towards the golem. As Nick's forehead creased in concentration, a glowing ball of energy appeared in his hands, fluttering about like a ghostly apparition.

"Your little rock boy doesn't stand a chance against my new move," Nick stated. "So I'd move if I were you, Centurion."

Yuki was completely entranced by Nick's new ability. "Where... did Nick-kun learn magic like that?"

Onpu just giggled. "Long story, Yuki-chan."

Now officially through playing around, Nick thrust his palms forward, unleashing the energy ball towards the golem. The ghostly energy quickly enveloped the rock creature, rendering it unable to move.

"What sorcery is this?!" Centurion exclaimed.

"I tried to warn you, buddy," Nick taunted, drawing his left hand back as light began to gather into his palm.

"Now eat this!! _Shining Star Attack!!!_"

With that call, Nick thrust his hand towards the golem and unleashed a wave of pure light energy that quickly and mercilessly obliterated the rock creature.

When the chaos cleared, the golem was in pieces and Centurion was nowhere to be found.

"That's what you get," Nick stated. "Come on, everybody. I think we're almost out of here."

Yuki couldn't help but giggle. "I guess he's back to normal, huh?"

Onpu just nodded. "For now, at least."

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	6. Devotion

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"I can't believe we made it out of those blasted ruins!!" Doremi exclaimed.

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes, Do-chan," Yuki responded. The party, currently consisting of Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Onpu, Doremi, and Poppu, had recently made it out of the Gazeal Ruins in hopes of finding a way back to the Agency. They did still have a task to complete, after all.

"I HATE THAT FREAKING PLACE!!!" Doremi screamed, flapping her arms about.

"Settle down, Doremi-chan," Nick responded. "We made it out of there. That's the good thing. Now, priority one is getting back to the Agency so we can put an end to this charade once and for all. Gozen's not getting away with what he's done."

"Wow, Kellysi-chan, you seem like you're back to your old self," Doremi noted.

"I was alone for so long after Momoko died that it just became hard for me to express my feelings," Nick explained. "Being back with my friends helped me back to who I used to be. That's why I'm glad you are all still by my side."

"No problem, Nick-kun!!" Yuki giggled. "That's what friends are for!!"

Onpu couldn't help but smile. She was so glad that her best friend was slowly getting back to his old self.

Nick looked back at the purple witch, thankful that she hadn't noticed he was blushing like mad just by looking at her.

_I've gotta talk to her about this,_ Nick thought. _I don't know how much longer I can hold out here._

After a couple seconds of inward debating, Nick finally decided to just come right out with it.

"Onpu-chan?" Nick asked. "Could I talk to you in private about something?"

"Anything, Nick," Onpu responded, letting Nick lead her to a place away from the prying eyes of their friends.

Akemi couldn't help but giggle. "He's finally going to say it, huh?"

"What's on your mind, Nick?" Onpu asked once they were in a private place.

"It's actually something I've wanted to say for a long time after Momoko died, but I held it in because I didn't want to ruin what we already had," Nick explained.

Onpu started sweating a bit, kind of nervous as to what she thought Nick was implying.

"I honestly don't know how much time we have left once we return to the Agency," Nick continued. "But I figured it was going to be now or never. My brain was just aching me to say it while I still had the chance."

Onpu still looked nervous, the words Nick was saying not helping her anxiety any.

After a bit, Nick decided to just bite the bullet and go for it.

Not wasting any time, Nick rest his hands on Onpu's shoulders and leaned forward, almost instantly connecting his lips with hers.

The purple witch's eyes instantly shot open as Nick began kissing her, but they closed after a couple seconds so she could kiss him back.

Their lips stayed locked for about fifteen seconds before they parted.

Nick couldn't help but stare into the eyes of his best friend as he said the words he'd been longing to say ever since rejoining his friends.

"I love you, Onpu-chan."

Onpu blushed madly at that; it was more reflex than anything, as she'd been expecting this thing for a little while now.

After all had been said and done, Onpu could only think of one thing to say in response.

"I love you, too, Nick. But there's something I feel I've gotta ask: why me? And what about Momo-chan?"

Nick smiled. "There was something Momoko had always said to me when I was feeling down. I'd always put on a façade when I felt down because I didn't want her to worry about me. But she was too smart for that."

"_Is everything okay, Nick?" Momoko asked._

"_Yeah," Nick responded._

_Momoko smiled, seeing right through Nick's lie. "I can tell when something's troubling you, Nick. What's up?"_

"_I can't say it," Nick stated. "I don't want you worrying about me all day."_

_Momoko just had to giggle at this. She walked up and kissed Nick on the forehead._

"_Nick, I want you to know something. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy. Okay?"_

_Nick smiled back at his girlfriend._

"_Okay."_

"She always said that she'd be happy as long as I was happy. And I'm sure Momoko would have wanted me to move on with my life, too."

Onpu blushed at that.

"Another thing: I don't know if anyone's told you this, but you always looked so pretty when you're blushing," Nick admitted, which only intensified Onpu's blush.

"Oh, you're flattering me, Nick," Onpu giggled.

"The only thing I'm worried about is your other boyfriend..." Nick stated, his good mood dropping a bit.

"Oh, THAT? I never told anyone, but I don't really have a boyfriend," Onpu admitted. "I was just trying to make Moriko-chan jealous."

"Yeah, Mori-chan's got such a huge crush on Tooru-kun, it almost makes me laugh everytime I think of it," Nick laughed.

Onpu sighed happily before resting her head on Nick's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nick, I'm glad you admitted that to me," Onpu noted. "And I'm sure Momo-chan is happy for you."

"I know she is," Nick replied. "So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"If you'll be my boyfriend," Onpu giggled.

"Deal," they both stated together, causing them both to blush.

With that, the two of them leaned in for another kiss, only to be stopped by the sound of a very impatient Yuki.

"HEY!!! If you two lovebirds are done, we have to get going!! We have a mission to complete!! Gozen-sama's not going to wait for us!!" Yuki exclaimed from afar.

Onpu couldn't resist blushing. "I guess they know, huh?"

"You know Yuki-chan," Nick stated. "She picks things up pretty quickly."

Not wasting any more time, Nick took Onpu's hands into his own. "Well, Onpu, we've got a mission. Let's go end this charade."

Onpu smiled, unable to resist blushing at hearing her name stated so intimately.

"I'm ready too, Nick. Let's do it."

With that, the two raced off to rejoin the group.

"So, they are coming back soon."

Gozen looked out across his viewing globe, monitoring the progress of Nick and his friends.

"Centurion, will you gather up the troops and see to our guests when they arrive?"

"Understood, boss. They will not get here alive if I have my say."

"Very well. See it done."

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	7. Takedown

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"Good for you, Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you for finally admitting your feelings to Onpu-onee-sama!!"

"How long did you know?" Nick had to ask.

"Hey, a girl knows what to look for. I noticed it right about the time you came back to us," Yuki giggled.

"Momoko always said to me that she'd be happy as long as I was," Nick responded. "That's one of the things that's kept me going for so long."

"I'm proud of you, too, Nick-kun," Akemi stated. "I remember my boyfriend Kazuo talking about you once. It was right before you disappeared. He said that despite your tough guy exterior, you were someone easy to fall in love with."

"Did Kazuo-kun REALLY say that about me?" Nick wondered. He hadn't really met Kazuo Hakuta before, Akemi often talked nonstop about him. He seemed like a nice kid, though he was apparently pretty quiet for his age.

However, before Akemi could answer that question, an explosion scattered the group. Nick was the first to pick himself up and notice that Centurion had appeared again.

"You know, I'm getting real sick and tired of you by now, Centurion," Nick growled. "Why won't you just leave us alone?!"

"If only I could," Centurion sneered. "But I have orders from Gozen to destroy you and the rest of your pathetic little friends."

"I don't care WHAT Gozen's orders are!!" Nick shot back. "You're going to let us through to the Agency even if I have to tear you limb from limb!!"

Centurion just grinned. "How could you say something like that, Nick?"

This only confused Nick. "What exactly are you talking about, you little bastard?"

"You know quite well," Centurion stated. "Despite all of my otherworldly abilities, I am still a human being. The very race you'd sworn to protect. Where is your sense of justice? Are you not... a hero?"

Nick clenched his fist tightly at those words.

"What's the matter, Nick?" Onpu asked, comfortingly wrapping her arms around Nick.

"You know, Centurion," Nick stated. "You're a fool for not realizing this by now."

Centurion raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I never cared about justice... and I don't ever recall calling myself a hero... I have always fought only for the people I believe in... the people I love..." Nick explained, beginning to glow with a shining blue aura. "I won't hesitate when it comes to protecting what's dear to me... if an enemy gets in my way, I'll destroy it!!!"

With that, a pulse wave of energy exploded all around Nick, surprisingly not knocking Onpu into a tailspin in the process.

"Let's go, Centurion," Nick challenged.

Centurion responded to this by reaching for his glasses that he usually wore.

"You know, I often wonder what he's hiding behind those glasses," Yuki wondered.

"I've got this sickening feeling that we're about to find out," Nick warned. "GET BACK!!!!"

Nick raced forward and shoved his friends away just as Centurion opened his eyes and let loose two powerful beams of plasma energy that tore into the landscape where they struck.

"You have been the only person to ever make me reveal the true power in my eyes," Centurion grinned. "I commend you for that."

"Save your philosophic crap for someone who cares!!" Nick shot back, not in the mood. "I swear that I'm going to destroy you!!"

"Oh?" Centurion sneered. "And who else is going to help you?"

"_The emerald colors of a morning mist, take this!! Ojamajo Leaf Storm!!"_

From out of nowhere, rainbow leaves shot forward and struck Centurion, knocking him to the ground.

"Was that?" Yuki asked.

"It was," Nick responded.

At that point, the jade witch Moriko Takahashi dropped down onto the battlefield, striking a pose.

"Here comes mother nature's ally!! Takahashi Moriko, at your service!!"

"You say that every time you appear... Agent Forest," Nick teased.

"HEY!!!" Moriko exclaimed. "I told you never to call me that again!!"

"Good to see you haven't changed, Mori-chan," Nick sweatdropped.

"You're all in such a hurry to die, aren't you?" Centurion growled. "Well, all you had to do WAS ASK!!!"

With that, Centurion charged for the group, only to be intercepted by an uppercut from Moriko.

"Naughty, naughty, freak show," Moriko giggled. "If Tooru-kun saw that, he'd punch you like I just did."

"Worthless brat!!" Centurion exclaimed, aiming another eye laser for Moriko, only to be knocked back by a rather angry Nick.

"Watch how you talk to my friends, Centurion," Nick growled, charging magical energy into his hands.

"NOW TAKE THIS!!!" Nick exclaimed, unleashing twin bursts of sparkling energy from his palms. Centurion couldn't react in time and was slammed straight into the nearby crater.

"Okay, I'm through playing around!!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing up to his girlfriend. "Onpu, you wanna help me finish this guy off once and for all?"

"I'd be delighted, Nick," Onpu giggled, taking Nick's hands into her own.

Moriko's jaw nearly dropped at this. _Are those two really... is THAT why Tooru-kun wanted to be my boyfriend?_

Centurion slowly recovered himself as Nick and Onpu prepared for their special attack.

"You brats..." Centurion growled.

"_Spirits of the angels..."_ Onpu chanted.

"_Light of the heavens..."_ Nick continued.

"_Into our own hands, give us the holy ability to cleanse this darkened world of injustice and prejudice!!"_

A powerful pink aura surrounded Nick and Onpu.

"Someone hold him still!!" Yuki proclaimed.

Moriko nodded, slamming her hands into the ground and calling upon her link with nature to command a series of roots that wrapped around Centurion's legs and kept him in his spot.

Nick and Onpu smiled lovingly towards each other before turning back towards Centurion.

"_Double Ojamajo Lovely Sparkle!!"_

With that, Nick and Onpu thrust their hands towards Centurion, discharging a massive energy heart surrounded by little heart-shaped sparkles. The powerful attack struck home, exploding around Centurion and causing massive damage.

When the attack cleared, Centurion was surprisingly still standing, though he looked like he was going to drop at any second.

"You're still alive, you little bastard?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Not for long, he isn't," Nick responded, separating from Onpu and charging forward.

And with one mighty strike, it was all over.

Onpu was quite surprised at this, seeing the blood running down Nick's hand.

"And the deed for revenge is done... now we just have to take care of Gozen and the rest of the Agency."

"You okay, Nick?" Onpu asked, a little concerned.

"I just wanted to kill that little bastard for what he'd done... I finally had my chance, and I wasn't going to let it pass me by," Nick explained as Onpu hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Nick," Onpu stated. "He's out of the way, so now we can focus on our prime objective. You ready?"

"Let's go finish this," Nick proclaimed.

Back at the Agency HQ...

"DAMN IT!!! How could that one lone brat have destroyed Centurion so easily?!"

Gozen was apparently pissed, but he quickly regained his calm composure.

"But no matter. They shall not leave this building alive."

"Gozen-sama!! She's waking up!!" one of Gozen's scientists exclaimed.

"Finally. Now I can get that girl to spill her secrets."

However, the instant the mysterious green-haired girl had opened her eyes, she disappeared from the test tube.

"Grrr... very well, then. I see your game, girlie."

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	8. Return

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"And the French guy says, 'Deodorant? What's THAT?!'" Nick exclaimed, causing everyone else to burst out laughing.

Once Yuki had recovered, she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, Nick-kun, you always tell the funniest jokes..."

"It's nice to know you're back to the Nick-kun we used to know," Akemi stated, giving Nick a hug.

"It's like I said: after Momoko was killed, I was alone for so long that it just made it hard for me to express how I was feeling," Nick explained. "I'd almost forgotten that being with my friends could help me through anything that came my way..."

Just then, Moriko bumped into something metal and fell back to the ground.

"Holy hell," Moriko stated. "What IS that?!"

The party had just returned to the Agency, and the first thing they saw was a massive warship.

"I feared Gozen would try this," Nick responded. "He was too desperate to have another 'fall of the world' erupt on us, so he created this: the Final Weapon. Some of the rogue Agency members contacted me about this thing. Apparently, Gozen wants to launch it into space and have it fall onto the planet."

"WHAT?!!" Yuki exclaimed. "He's crazy!!!"

"That's the thing," Nick noted. "He never used to be like that until Momoko joined the Agency. Something about her made him snap..."

Nick shook his head a few times, trying to clear that thought out of his head.

"But you all know that by now. Our top priority is finding Gozen and making sure he doesn't launch the Final Weapon," Nick stated. "This could be our last battle, you guys. Anyone who wants to step back now, go ahead."

"Nick-kuuu~n..." Yuki giggled. "You should know us by now. We're not letting you do this alone. All for one and one for all, right?"

Nick couldn't help but brush a tear out of his eye at that. "Thanks, girls. I knew I could count on you."

Nick gazed towards the massive Final Weapon. "Well, girls, what say we go interrupt Gozen's space party?"

"_Wait a minute."_

Nick stiffened up at this voice. He turned around and noticed that a mysterious girl with long green hair and the same green eyes that Momoko had.

"Um... who... are you?" Nick asked.

"My name is Miri. I guess you could say I'm responsible for the change in the Agency's leader. When he captured me, he realized that I had something to do with your deceased lover, and he became consumed by the desire to figure out my connection to her."

"So... what exactly IS your connection to Momoko?" Nick had to ask.

Miri just smiled. _"Sorry, but I have to keep that a secret for now. When you awaken again, come find me and I'll tell you."_

Sadly, this only left poor Nick even more confused.

"What?"

Miri just smiled.

"_You'll see."_

With that, Miri floated up and kissed Nick on the cheek.

"I gotta go. See you later!"

And with that, Miri disappeared.

"Who was that?" Onpu asked.

"That is a very good question..." Nick responded.

Just then, a massive rumbling shook the foundations of the ground, nearly knocking everyone present to their knees.

"Might I ask what the hell that was?!" Moriko exclaimed.

"Oh, god... he's launching the Final Weapon!!" Nick exclaimed. "We've got to get on it before it launches!! It's the only way we'll be able to stop it!!"

Onpu just nodded, and together, the entire party rushed into the opening ahead.

"Whoa," Moriko noted. "Pretty elaborate for a spaceship..."

"There's a lot of tech junkies here at the Academy," Doremi admitted. "And I'm sorry to say that I'm one of them..."

"My guess is that we'd have to find the central control room," Nick noted. "That's probably where Gozen is waiting. Now we can put an end to this madness once and for all."

"Say, Nick? Would that be it?" Onpu asked, pointing towards a rather large room up ahead that seemed to house a lot of elaborate controls.

"Bingo," Nick stated, rushing forward faster than he'd ever thought possible.

Once the party had reached the control room, Nick easily recognized the figure sitting at the center of the room.

"GOZEN!!!!" Nick exclaimed, ready to exact his vengeance.

Gozen, surprisingly, stayed quite calm as he turned around to face the party.

"Well, well, Nick," Gozen stated. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again. Come to help me celebrate the birth of our new world?"

"But you're destroying billions of innocent lives for your so-called 'new world'!! Do you even have any idea what's gonna happen if this thing crashes into the Earth? There won't be a world left for you to rule over!!" Nick exclaimed.

"As if I care," Gozen responded. "The Agency shall rule over this entire universe if I have my say in things."

Nick groaned. "You're not the Gozen I knew. What was it about Momoko that changed you?"

Gozen just sneered. "She had a connection to that Miri girl we captured years ago. I would not rest until I found out what that connection was."

"But you slaughtered my girlfriend just to further your sick ambitions!!" Nick shot back. "Did my feelings ever cross your mind when you gave Centurion those orders?!"

Gozen just laughed evilly. "I have no need for such inferior emotions. You shall see when my new world is complete."

Nick's fists began twitching at that statement. "You have no freaking idea who you're messing with, Gozen. I'm here to avenge my girlfriend, and you're not going to stop me. I'll kill you myself if it comes to that!!!"

"But seven against one hardly seems fair," Gozen taunted. "Why don't we even the odds?"

With that, Gozen pressed a button on the control panel, and a powerful gust of wind emerged that blew Doremi, Poppu, Yuki, Akemi, and Moriko back through the open door. Before Nick could reach out to his friends, the door sealed itself shut.

Just then, the rumbling from before got even worse as the Final Weapon began its ascent into outer space.

"Now your friends can not help you," Gozen proclaimed. "I'd like to see you try to stop me now."

Nick just growled at that.

Onpu let her hands rest on Nick's shoulders. "Stay calm, okay, Nick? We can do this."

Nick calmed down considerably at this.

Gozen shifted into fighting stance. "Well, if you're going to have at me, then have at me."

Nick still stayed on his guard. "How do I know you're not going to spring some gigantic robotic monstrosity on me?"

Gozen just grinned. "I wish you wouldn't spoil the surprise."

All of a sudden, the head of a massive, ape-like robot busted through the nearby floor. Gozen wasted no time in leaping into the cockpit.

Nick and Onpu wasted no time in shifting into their fighting stances.

"Now prepare to die," Gozen proclaimed.

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	9. Tactics

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

Gozen shifted into fighting stance. "Well, if you're going to have at me, then have at me."

Nick still stayed on his guard. "How do I know you're not going to spring some gigantic robotic monstrosity on me?"

Gozen just grinned. "I wish you wouldn't spoil the surprise."

All of a sudden, the head of a massive, ape-like robot busted through the nearby floor. Gozen wasted no time in leaping into the cockpit.

Nick and Onpu wasted no time in shifting into their fighting stances.

"Now prepare to die," Gozen proclaimed.

"A head, Gozen?" Nick taunted. "THAT'S the best you can do?"

Just then, the ape head shot a powerful laser from its eye that Nick just barely dodged.

"Okay, maybe I spoke too soon," Nick noted.

"There's gotta be a weak point somewhere on that thing, right?" Onpu wondered.

"I'll try... this stupid thing isn't making it any easier with the constant lasers!!" Nick exclaimed, dodging around the constant laser beams that were being fired from the head of the ape mecha.

"Wanna soften him up, Nick?" Onpu giggled.

"Delighted," Nick responded, joining hands with his girlfriend.

"_Spirits of the angels..."_ Onpu chanted.

"_Light of the heavens..."_ Nick continued.

"_Into our own hands, give us the holy ability to cleanse this darkened world of injustice and prejudice!!"_

A powerful pink aura surrounded Nick and Onpu.

Nick and Onpu smiled lovingly towards each other before turning back towards Gozen's mecha.

"_Double Ojamajo Lovely Sparkle!!"_

With that, Nick and Onpu thrust their hands towards the ape robot, discharging a massive energy heart surrounded by little heart-shaped sparkles. The attack struck home, doing quite a bit of damage.

However, Nick was quite surprised to notice that the robot was still standing.

"What the HELL?! That should have finished it off!!" Nick exclaimed.

"Relax, Nick," Onpu giggled. "I'll handle this part."

With that, Onpu turned back to the ape robot. _"For all my wonderful fans, take this!! Ojamajo Spiral Note!!"_

A chain of music notes burst from Onpu's hands and wrapped around the machine, temporarily disabling the machine.

"Damned brats!!" Gozen exclaimed.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Nick's special attack burst forward and struck the forehead of the robot, causing a nice toll of damage.

"All right, it looks like this is working!!" Nick exclaimed, finally having figured out the robot's weak spot. "Guess we just have to keep attacking the forehead..."

"Let me try, Nick," Onpu stated before rushing forward.

Before she could launch an attack, however, another laser shot from the eyes of the robot, knocking Onpu straight into the wall.

Nick was already on the move, rushing up to catch his girlfriend as she fell.

"Carrying me like Romeo, huh, Nick?" Onpu giggled.

"I just couldn't resist," Nick grinned.

Nick turned back to the robot after setting Onpu down. "You are going to pay for that, SIR."

"Such meaningless words," Gozen taunted.

A powerful red aura exploded from Nick at these words.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP?!" Nick exclaimed. "I don't need you telling what's right and wrong!! I have my own sense of right and wrong!!"

Gozen just sneered at this. "So you say."

That was officially it for Nick's patience. With a loud roar, Nick charged forward, striking a critical blow to the forehead.

This impact created an explosion that apparently seemed to sever the head from wherever the rest of the machine was, but that theory was shot when the entire machine emerged from the floor, a massive ape-styled monstrosity of blue, black, and silver metal.

"Time to show you what the Agency's ability is TRULY capable of!!" Gozen taunted.

The new robot started pounding the floor, creating shockwaves wherever it struck. This turned out to be a real hindrance for Nick and Onpu, as the shockwaves weren't giving them any room to attack.

"Damn it, stop with the freaking shockwaves!!" Nick exclaimed.

"As you wish," Gozen responded, aiming the robot's left fist straight at Nick and firing a massive energy burst.

_I don't think we can dodge that..._ Onpu thought.

"_Santen kesshun!! I reject!!"_

Nick was over there in a second, waving his hands around in a bizarre pattern before thrusting them forward and creating a diamond-hard shield that absorbed most of the impact from the laser attack.

"Wow. You haven't used that move in a while," Onpu giggled.

"Couldn't hurt to have a refresher course every once in a while," Nick responded.

Nick then drew his hand back.

"_Koten zanshun!! I reject!!"_

Nick thrust his hand towards the robot, releasing a paper-thin orange energy blade that severed the left hand of the robot.

"HA!!! Now you can't use that cheap laser attack anymore," Nick teased.

Just as Nick had said that, the robot raised its good arm and shot a bomb that nearly knocked Nick and Onpu to the ground.

"And yet you STILL have ANOTHER cheap attack in your other arm?!" Nick exclaimed. "Oh, that's just not fair."

Deciding to just make the best of it, Nick tensed up, waiting for whatever the robot would decide to pull.

The good hand then opened, firing lasers straight at Nick and Onpu. The two witch apprentices continuously rolled out of harm's way.

All of a sudden, the robot's good hand rocketed out and grabbed Onpu, intent on squeezing the life out of her.

"Now prepare to die, purple witch," Gozen sneered.

"_Let the demon's luster shine brightly!! Hanyou Hikari!!"_

Almost faster than Onpu or Gozen could react, Nick rushed forward with his weapon and sliced through the arm holding Onpu, allowing the purple witch to break free.

Not wasting any time, Nick came back for another strike that knocked the massive robotic ape onto its back.

"You wanna go ahead and finish this guy off, Nick?" Onpu stated, pressing her forehead to Nick's in a loving gesture.

"I'd love to," Nick responded, giving Onpu a quick, but passionate kiss.

With that, Nick charged forward, intent on finishing things.

Not wasting a second, Nick leapt into the air and jammed Hanyou Hikari right into the robot's core.

This attack created a massive explosion that completely obliterated the ape robot and blinded Nick and Onpu for a few seconds.

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	10. Duel

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"You wanna go ahead and finish this guy off, Nick?" Onpu stated, pressing her forehead to Nick's in a loving gesture.

"I'd love to," Nick responded, giving Onpu a quick, but passionate kiss.

With that, Nick charged forward, intent on finishing things.

Not wasting a second, Nick leapt into the air and jammed Hanyou Hikari right into the robot's core.

This attack created a massive explosion that completely obliterated the ape robot and blinded Nick and Onpu for a few seconds.

When Nick and Onpu could see again, they noticed that Gozen had miraculously survived the explosion of his ape robot unharmed.

"Why am I not surprised that you survived that explosion?" Nick groaned.

Gozen just grinned. "I am made of much tougher stuff than you think I am. But this battle is nowhere near over yet."

With that, Gozen was about to summon another robot to replace the one that had just been destroyed, but Nick reacted fast enough to kick the device out of Gozen's hand.

"If you're so confident in your abilities, Gozen, why don't you fight me like a man, without your precious robots?" Nick challenged.

Gozen sneered. "Not a bad idea for once, brat."

With that, Gozen drew his personal battle sword, while Nick brandished Hanyou Hikari.

"You may wanna step back for this one, Onpu," Nick stated. "This fight could get ugly."

Onpu nodded and stepped back after giving Nick a quick kiss on the cheek.

Nick and Gozen circled each other for a few seconds, silently daring each other to make the first move.

"Come," Gozen challenged.

"Ready when you are," Nick responded.

With that, both combatants charged for each other. Onpu, who was watching from a safe distance, held her hands to her heart, both of her hands joined in a prayer.

_I know you can do it, Nick... I believe in you, I really do..._ Onpu thought, blushing madly.

Gozen began the duel with a leaping overhead slash from his sword, which Nick quickly blocked with Hanyou Hikari. Nick quickly countered with a horizontal whirlwind attack that caught Gozen up in the spinning wind and threw him against the wall.

"Take that, you bastard!!" Nick taunted.

"I will not yield easy," Gozen growled.

Recovering quickly, Gozen hopped back onto his feet and struck a short ways away, finishing the combo with a sliding attack that Nick was just barely able to dodge.

After that attack, Nick charged Hanyou Hikari with his magical energy and rushed forward yet again. Gozen held up his sword in defense, but was caught off guard when Nick leaped over him instead of attacking. The second he landed, Nick struck the ground with the glowing Hanyou Hikari, sending a flurry of lightning bolts shooting for Gozen. The energy made contact and sent Gozen sprawling to the ground.

Nick began charging again, hoping to be able to finish this with one more strike.

"You're mine, freak show!!" Nick exclaimed.

However, he was surprised when the fallen Gozen reached out and grabbed his shirt, subsequently tossing him into the air. Getting back to his feet, he lashed out and slashed at Nick's side with his sword, knocking him far back. Grinning wickedly, Gozen readied his sword, ready to toss it like a spear.

Unfortunately for him, Nick had recovered pretty fast, and threw Hanyou Hikari straight for Gozen, the spinning weapon hitting its target and sending Gozen off balance.

Landing on his own feet, Nick called back Hanyou Hikari and charged yet again. Gozen responded by energizing his sword with powerful dark energy and swinging it rapidly for Nick, unleashing blade-shaped energy beams every time the leader of the Agency swung. Nick was able to deflect most of the blades, Hanyou Hikari glowing a bright orange. Gozen, however, was expecting the attack, and jumped away before Nick could do any damage.

"Lucky shot," Nick stated. "Not happening again."

Suddenly, completely surprising Gozen, Nick performed an extremely high leap to the top of the wall. Gozen could only brace himself for what Nick was about to pull. Grinning brightly, Nick leapt off the building and fell downward, Hanyou Hikari held out the whole time.

"What are you...?" Gozen started, but was quickly interrupted just as Nick teleported away just before he hit the ground. The black-haired leader of the Agency looked around frantically for his opponent, but to no avail.

It was at that moment that Nick made his move, reappearing at point-blank range, right in front of Gozen. Giving his former friend no chance to react, Nick slammed Hanyou Hikari into the ground, causing a massive tremor that sent an immense wave of energy hurtling right towards Gozen. The force and suddenness of such an attack sent Gozen flying backwards, a good deal of damage dealt.

"How do you like that?!" Nick exclaimed.

Unfortunately, it was not to last, as Gozen quickly recovered and charged back towards Nick yet again, dark electricity radiating from his feet with every step. Holding his free hand out towards the green witch, Gozen began gathering his latent powers into a sphere in his hands. Nick raised Hanyou Hikari into a defensive stance just as Gozen expelled the power he'd collected in a searing blast of dark energy.

The energy ball flew for Nick at an unholy speed, but he was able to hold it back with Hanyou Hikari, eventually swinging the glowing weapon in another direction, which sent the dark energy sphere flying harmlessly into the sky.

Gozen had finally decided that it was time to get up close and personal, and lucky for him, Nick seemed to be thinking the same thing. Their blades met with a loud clang, only to have them pull back and strike again, this time with overhead swings. Nick quickly jumped back and tore forward with a horizontal slash, only to have it met midway through with a jumping strike from his sword. Gozen withdrew and lunged, but Nick quickly blocked it and struck back with a vicious spin attack.

After a few more strikes, both blades clashed strike for strike, neither combatant daring to let up.

"Time you die," Gozen proclaimed.

"I don't think so," Nick shot back.

With that, Nick pushed Gozen's sword back, then lunged forward with a mighty strike.

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	11. Overboard

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

After a few more strikes, both blades clashed strike for strike, neither combatant daring to let up.

"Time you die," Gozen proclaimed.

"I don't think so," Nick shot back.

With that, Nick pushed Gozen's sword back, then lunged forward with a mighty strike.

The force of this powerful attack was enough to knock Gozen backwards and right through the door to the next room. Nick and Onpu wasted no time in pursuing.

"You think it's over?" Onpu couldn't help but ask.

"Not likely," Nick responded. "If I know Gozen, he's got another robot thing waiting somewhere in the wings."

As if to answer Nick's statement, Gozen burst out of the nearby pile of rubble, having since commandeered a smaller, but infinitely sleeker and more personalized battle suit.

"Mwahahahahaha!!!" Gozen exclaimed. "Agency technology is unrivalled. You shall not be leaving the Final Weapon!! Not alive, anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if Agency technology is so unrivalled, how come I trashed that worthless ape robot so easily?" Nick taunted.

"Oh, you will regret mocking the Agency!!" Gozen growled, his battle suit charging for Nick and Onpu.

"Can I help you with this one, Nick? Please?" Onpu asked, adding the undeniably cute puppy-dog eyes that any man would have to be a fool to resist.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I said no?" Nick responded, taking Onpu's hands into his own and waiting for Gozen to get close enough.

Once he was within reach...

"Now, Onpu!!!" Nick exclaimed as he performed a flip over Gozen's battle suit. Onpu stood her ground, waiting for Nick to land.

"You really think you can harm me when I'm in my battle suit? FOOLS!!!" Gozen proclaimed.

However, at that precise moment, Nick and Onpu synchronized their movements and began attacking the battle suit, rather easily juggling it into the air.

Nick leaped first, bringing both of his fists down onto Gozen's battle suit and knocking it back to the ground where Onpu intercepted it with a powerful upwards kick.

"Not bad, brats," Gozen claimed. "I actually taught you well."

"Why don't you come and fight me, then, Gozen?" Nick challenged. "Just so I can show you what my 'special training' can do?"

Gozen accepted the challenge, barging forward and firing lasers at Nick from every possible direction.

Nick simply continued to bolt around the room, avoiding the lasers that he could while using Hanyou Hikari to deflect the others.

While all of this was transpiring, Onpu was studying the battle suit, just waiting for a vulnerability.

The instant she saw one...

"_Night Shade!!!"_

A spiral of energy, dark as the night itself, burst from Onpu's hands, thundered forward, and struck Gozen's battle suit, easily knocking it off balance.

Not content with just that, Onpu kept her eyes locked on the machine, unleashing one Night Shade after another and causing some serious damage to the battle suit.

"Worthless, purple witch!!!" Gozen sneered. "My battle suit will not be destroyed so easily!!"

Nick skidded to a stop after dodging another swipe from the energy blade on the battle suit's right arm.

"All right, Gozen, time to step it up!!" Nick proclaimed, spinning Hanyou Hikari in his hands before thrusting the spinning blade in front of him.

"_Aura Crescent!!"_

With that, Hanyou Hikari unleashed a spiral of silver blades that sliced mercilessly at Gozen's battle suit.

"Fruitless efforts, my young friend," Gozen sneered.

"Look, will you stop saying that stupid crap?!" Nick growled. "You're starting to annoy the ever-loving hell out of me!!"

With that, Nick charged forward, lashing out with a lightning-fast barrage of swords strokes. The attack was so fast that even Onpu, who could usually always see Nick when he did attacks like this, was having a hard time keeping up.

After a few more seconds of super-fast sword slices, Nick finished the attack with a powerful downward strike that caused a massive toll of damage.

"God, you're still not trashed yet?!" Nick exclaimed. "What's it gonna take to destroy you?!"

"You can not destroy me," Gozen shot back. "For I am a god!!!"

"Don't give me that," Nick shot right back. "Don't you realize that your 'new world' is so full of CRAP?! You can't just scorch the Earth and hope to rule over it!!"

"Such simple plans," Gozen sneered. "As of right now, my goal is to destroy you. You are the only thing standing in my way, and that means you must be eliminated."

"So... that's all you care about, then?" Nick growled. "That's all that's important to you?! Your damned 'new world'?!"

"What do you think?" Gozen stated. "I shall be the god of this world."

"DID YOU EVER CONSIDER MY FEELINGS, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH?!!" Nick screamed. "MOMOKO WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE!!! YOU HAD NO DAMN RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"That little traitorous bitch deserved what she got," Gozen growled. "Running away from the Agency like she did... she deserved it."

And that was the last straw for Nick, who rushed forward and delivered a mighty slash with his glowing weapon that severely damaged the battle suit and sent Gozen flying into the next room.

Onpu rushed up, throwing her arms around Nick in an attempt to calm her boyfriend down. Thankfully, it seemed to be working.

"Sorry, Onpu," Nick stated once he'd calmed down enough. "It's just... hearing him say those things about Momoko... I don't think I've ever gotten that angry before..."

"It's okay, Nick..." Onpu giggled, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "We can do this. I know we can. And I'll help you through this if you want me to."

"If I WANT you to?" Nick teased. "You don't even have to ask. I'll be by your side until the very end."

"Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me, Nick," Onpu replied.

And with that, the two teenagers rushed off to continue the confrontation with Gozen.

Meanwhile, from somewhere far away, Miri could be seen watching the fight go down.

"Ooh, this is getting interesting. Maybe when he wakes up again, we could be great friends."

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	12. Desperate

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

"Sorry, Onpu," Nick stated once he'd calmed down enough. "It's just... hearing him say those things about Momoko... I don't think I've ever gotten that angry before..."

"It's okay, Nick..." Onpu giggled, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "We can do this. I know we can. And I'll help you through this if you want me to."

"If I WANT you to?" Nick teased. "You don't even have to ask. I'll be by your side until the very end."

"Oh, you don't know how happy that makes me, Nick," Onpu replied.

And with that, the two teenagers rushed off to continue the confrontation with Gozen.

After a few seconds, Nick and Onpu reached the last room of the Final Weapon, though oddly, there was no sign of Gozen.

However, that was short-lived, as Gozen and his battle suit burst out of the piles of rubble. The only difference in the battle suit, despite the damage it had taken, was that it now sported a pair of metallic wings.

"No more playing around!!!" Gozen exclaimed. "Behold, the ultimate form of the Agency's strongest creation: the Angel Destroyer Mark 7!!"

"Okay, so now you're finally going to give me a challenge, huh?" Nick teased.

Nick brought Hanyou Hikari into a fighting stance, ready to put an end to this.

"The only problem is that I can't fly, so how are we going to reach him like this?" Nick wondered.

Just then, he felt Onpu's arms slide around his waist. Looking behind him at his girlfriend, he noticed that she had just sprouted a pair of glowing purple angel wings.

Before Nick could respond, Onpu had flapped her new wings and rose into the sky, still holding Nick in her grasp.

"We haven't tried this version of our combination, have we?" Onpu giggled.

"Good point," Nick responded.

"So, you're both in such a hurry to die, aren't you?" Gozen growled. "Well, all you had to do was ASK!!!"

Not wasting a second, Gozen charged towards Nick and Onpu, brandishing a powerful and gigantic sword.

Onpu simply did a pirouette away from the attack, and Gozen's missed opportunity gave Nick ample time to strike with Hanyou Hikari, leaving a large gash in the back of the machine.

"Stubborn brats," Gozen sneered. "Don't you know when to die?!"

"I'm just too stubborn to die," Nick shot back. "Momoko always loved that about me."

With that, Onpu tossed Nick into the air and towards Gozen, which gave Nick the perfect chance to lash out with another lightning-fast flurry of sword slashes.

This time, however, before Nick could finish his attack, Gozen used the battle suit's hands to grab Nick by the waist and throw him away. Luckily, Onpu was there to catch him.

"Lucky shot," Nick stated. "Not happening again."

Nick held Hanyou Hikari into the air, the blade glowing with silver light.

"_Aura Comet!!!"_

Hanyou Hikari them shot a beam into the air. Eventually, hundreds of silver energy beams came raining down across the whole battlefield, causing some serious damage.

"Don't think I'll yield so easily!!!" Gozen screamed. "Gods never give in!!!"

"Will you knock that off?!" Nick shot back. "You're not a god, and you never will be!! You're just some psychopathic son of a bitch who thinks he can rule over a world with nothing left!!"

"You dare doubt me?!" Gozen growled.

"I'm sick of your talking now, Gozen," Nick responded. "You took away someone who was very dear to me. I'll NEVER forgive you for that."

"Like I even care about something so trivial," Gozen stated, only to be knocked back by a powerful energy blast from Nick.

"If you won't listen to me, then I guess I'll just have to MAKE you understand!!!" Nick shot back. "I need to teach you a lesson about respecting other people's emotions before your own selfish self!!!"

Not wasting any time, Onpu flew Nick forward and ferried him into the air, where Nick wasted no time in delivering another series of lightning-fast strikes.

"You've never cared about anyone but yourself, have you?" Nick growled. "Everything you've ever done was for your own selfish aims, WASN'T IT?!!"

"It took you this long to figure it out?" Gozen stated. "I never cared about anyone. I never thought of others. One must make sacrifices in order to rule over a new world."

"Oh, here you go with that again," Nick exclaimed. "When are you gonna learn that you are NOT a god?!"

After a bit more of this, Nick decided that enough was enough. Landing back on the floor, Nick charged forward one more time, Hanyou Hikari glowing like it never had before.

"Time to teach you some respect for emotions!!!" Nick exclaimed. _"Heavenly Strike!!!"_

With one mighty strike, Nick was behind the battle suit, and explosions rocked it until Gozen collapsed, the damage on his suit clearly evident.

"Checkmate, Gozen," Nick growled.

"It... may be too late for me, but it is also too late for the precious world you swore to protect!!!" Gozen exclaimed. "It will only be twenty minutes more before the Final Weapon impacts and destroys your pathetic old world!!"

With that, Gozen flew out of a newly-created hole in the ceiling, as if daring Nick to follow.

However, Nick knew that he couldn't. Despite all his strengths and abilities, Nick, like pretty much everyone else, couldn't breathe in outer space.

"Damn it, what are we going to do?!" Nick exclaimed. Onpu immediately made a move to calm him down.

_Hey, hey. That's not the Nick I remember._

Nick instantly spun around at this mysterious voice. That couldn't be... could it?

"Was that... who I think it was?" Onpu asked.

_Precisely, Onpu-chan._

Nick turned around once more, and there she was.

"M-Momoko?"

Though she was quite transparent, Momoko was indeed right there.

Hey, there. I figured you might need some help in taking care of that big doofus out there.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at that. Even in the afterlife, Momoko was still a bit of a goofball.

"So... you're not upset that Onpu and I hooked up?" Nick had to ask. Momoko just smiled at that.

Remember what I told you, Nick? I always said that I'd be happy as long as you were happy. The fact that you hooked up with Onpu-chan doesn't change that fact, okay?

"Yeah, I guess you're right... I don't know what I was freaking out for..."

Just then, another rumbling from the Final Weapon caught everyone's attention.

"Okay, let's get down to business. I've got about twenty minutes to stop the Final Weapon before it crashes into the Earth. Could you help me with that, Momoko?"

The yellow witch just nodded, holding her transparent hand towards Nick.

Nick instinctively reached out to touch Momoko's hand.

When they both joined, a bright flash filled the room.

When it cleared, Momoko had disappeared, but Nick had transformed into his super form, his spiky, golden hair now flowing upwards in the wake of the energy aura surrounding him.

Go get him, Nick.

"Onpu, I want you to get out of here, okay?" Nick stated.

Onpu knew it wouldn't do any good to try and stay by Nick for this, so she just nodded.

"I'll come back and see you when I'm all done up here, all right?" Nick stated.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Onpu asked.

"Why the hell not?" Nick replied.

With that, the two leaned in for a kiss.

After a few seconds, Nick focused his energy to allow Onpu to teleport to safe ground.

Once it was just him, Nick couldn't help but grin.

"All right, Gozen. We end this now."

And with that, Nick flew out of the Final Weapon, ready for the final showdown.

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Nick stops at the edge of a moonlit cliff and stares towards the endless collection of stars.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: After a few seconds, the logo fades out and we zoom in on Nick as he turns to the camera with a surprised look on his face.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Onpu looks into the sky as Akemi walks up to her, a smile on her face.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: We can see a memory of Momoko charging through a rainstorm towards Nick's house.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: We can see a green-haired girl staring into a mirror. After a few seconds, she notices the camera and turns towards it, smiling brightly.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Nick charges through an army of the Agency's Reploids, cutting them all down mercilessly in various ways. After this, he hops up the sides of two adjacent buildings, only to skid to a stop at the top of the left building.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Nick faces down the Agency's leader, who has a vicious grin on his face.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Nick crosses his arms over his chest, as if he's powering up. We cut to Momoko holding Nick's hands and smiling.)

_Makenai ai datte_

_(Even this unbeatable love)_

(Footage: Nick throws his arms outward, transforming into his super form.)

_Kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick draws his hands back, cupping them together and beginning to charge his magic energy into a sphere in his hands, a wide grin on his face.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: Nick thrusts his hands forward, discharging a massive emerald blast that pushes the Agency leader back. After recovering, he points towards Nick, and a massive machine flies for Nick. Cut to Onpu, who gasps in shock and runs forward.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu intercepts the robot with a few spinning kicks, followed by a rising kick that knocks it into the air.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Nick charges in, still in his super form, and assaults the robot with a series of punches, kicks, and energy attacks before obliterating it with an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Fade in to Nick and Onpu holding hands by the same cliff we saw in the beginning. The two smile towards each other, then look up into the star-covered sky as the song fades out.)


	13. Tears

(Footage: As the opening begins, Nick looks up into the sky as the camera focuses on Momoko's crystal gravestone.)

_Yume miteta yume hate naki tooku_

_(The dream that I dreamed is endlessly distant)_

(Footage: A memory is shown, of Nick and Momoko walking down the city streets together, hand in hand.)

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_(The blue sky of these decided days are in my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory is shown, this one of Nick handing something to Momoko. We then see quick flashes of the other Ojamajos, ending with Momoko.)

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick leaps back, Hanyou Hikari drawn as he avoids lasers coming from somewhere. He turns and notices an Agency fighter pursuing him. Nick skids to a stop and charges towards the man, slashing fiercely with his weapon.)

_Toushindai oto wo tatete boku no kao tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll make a life-sized sound,_

_And make up my face beautifully on only one side)_

(Footage: Nick charges through the Agency headquarters, cutting down various agents as he runs. Nick eventually stops at the sight of a mysterious green-haired girl who is smiling towards him. She nods, and Nick extends his hand so it's touching hers, at which point a bright light fills the screen.)

_Kono te ni ochita kusari kake no RINGO_

_(A half-rotted apple fell into my hand)_

(Footage: Another memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko fast asleep with their arms around each other. They both have large smiles on their faces.)

_Kagami ni utsuru bokura no uragawa made_

_(Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror.)_

(Footage: One more memory can be seen, this one of Nick and Momoko joining hands and firing their special attacks into a crowd of terrorists.)

_Tou kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_(Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions)_

(Footage: Nick hops onto the top of a skyscraper from another nearby building, still avoiding the man from before. After Nick turns around, he notices that the odd green-haired girl is floating there, still smiling.)

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete boku no kao kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni katahou dake_

_(I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face beautifully, on only one side.)_

(Footage: As the green-haired girl disappears, Nick looks down towards the ground and notices Onpu waving to him. Nick smiles, then hops off of the building, running down its side until he falls into Onpu's arms. The two take off into the night.)

_Tou kankaku_

_(It's a distant sensation...)_

(Footage: As Nick and Onpu run off, we pan up to the rainy sky, where we can see an image of Momoko smiling brightly.)

Ignoring the wind resistance from the falling Final Weapon, Nick continually spun himself around, trying to find where Gozen had run off to.

"Gozen, where are you?!" Nick exclaimed.

Almost as if to answer Nick's question, something struck him in the back, though he didn't feel any pain thanks to the boosted defensive ability his super form usually gave him.

Nick spun around to face his attacker, and noticed Gozen there...

...but something was different.

Gozen now appeared to be half human and half machine.

"What did you do to yourself?!" Nick growled.

"You'll be surprised what you will do in times of desperation. I have now merged my body with the Angel Destroyer to give me unlimited power!!!" Gozen exclaimed.

Nick couldn't help but smirk. "I wouldn't exactly call your power 'unlimited', would I? I've got some new powers, too, so we're officially on even ground."

Gozen sneered back. "I wouldn't be too sure about that!!!"

With that, Gozen aimed his now-robotic right hand for Nick, firing off crimson energy spheres every which way.

Nick used his increased agility to easily dodge the energy spheres, striking back with a quick Ojamajo Arrow of Light that did a good amount of damage.

"Stubborn brat," Gozen growled.

"You've said that, what, twenty-five times since this all started, Gozen," Nick taunted. "What makes you think I'm ever going to change my ways?"

"You'll be wishing you'd changed your ways once I'm done with you!!" Gozen shot back, aiming a sword slash at Nick.

However, this was easily blocked by an uppercut from Nick.

"Please. You know you can do better than that," Nick teased before knocking Gozen back with a pulse wave.

"Inferior brat!!! You shall not defeat me!!!" Gozen growled, opening the cavity of his robotic chest and expelling a massive purple energy burst.

Gozen was quite surprised to see Nick swat the attack away as if it were nothing.

"Nice try," Nick stated before flying forward and striking Gozen in the head, knocking the leader of the Agency back a ways.

Gozen quickly regained his balance and fired off a volley of shots towards Nick, who easily dodged every last one of them.

"Like I'm going to fall for that?" Nick proclaimed, just then noticing something rather odd about the cybernetic half of Gozen's body.

Nick took a good look, and noticed a glowing sphere jutting out from Gozen's back.

"That's it!! If I can break that sphere thing, he should be done for!! Question is, how do I get back there with this guy constantly on the move?" Nick wondered, just barely dodging another sword swipe.

"Time for you to meet your maker, kid," Gozen proclaimed, holding both of his hands into the air and channeling his dark energy into a massive sphere.

"Okay, he DEFINITELY didn't know that trick last time," Nick noticed.

Gozen sneered widely, hoping that this attack would finish off his opponent.

"Now DIE!!!!" Gozen exclaimed, tossing the gigantic energy sphere for Nick at an unholy speed.

Nick couldn't get his guard up in time, and was subsequently blown a few feet back.

Once he'd recovered from that impressive attack, Nick was glad he hadn't taken too much damage, thanking the increased defensive ability he had in his super form.

"So, you still live," Gozen growled. "Not for long."

Gozen spun around, transforming his robotic arm into a massive black mechanical wing.

"WHOA!!! Okay, THAT'S a new trick," Nick noticed as he dashed backwards, barely avoiding each swipe of the black wing.

After avoiding another slash, Nick dived under Gozen, coming up behind him and striking the sphere on his back. Gozen doubled forwards in agony upon impact, and that was when Nick knew he had done something right.

"So you found my weak point. That doesn't mean you're going to win!!!" Gozen proclaimed, flying forward and delivering a mighty slash from his mechanical wing that Nick just barely dodged.

"Okay, I'm used to close calls, but THAT'S just ridiculous," Nick noted, doing pirouettes to avoid each swipe of the metal wing.

Just as Nick flew backwards to get some breathing room, he was subsequently nailed by another giant purple energy sphere.

Before Nick could catch his bearings, more spheres came thundering forward. Gozen was apparently pulling out all the stops now.

After a few rounds of this, Nick threw his arms out, this motion increasing the magnitude of his energy aura, which was enough to absorb the impact from another sphere.

"You know what?! I've officially had enough of you, Gozen!!!" Nick exclaimed, raising his right arm into the air. An energy sword formed in his hands, similar to the type that Yuki liked to use.

"I'm putting an end to this!! Right here, right now!!"

His mind made up, Nick dashed forward, avoiding more energy spheres while cutting through others with his energy sword.

The instant he was close enough, Nick readied his energy sword. "Say your prayers, Gozen!!"

Gozen, in a bit of a panic, spun around and delivered a mighty slash from his wing arm, but was surprised to see Nick easily slash right through it.

In one swift motion, Nick thrust his energy sword straight through Gozen's mechanical heart.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ha... didn't... didn't think you had it in you..." Gozen struggled to say, knowing he was done for.

"Hey, you'd be surprised what a boy motivated by vengeance and love can do," Nick responded with a bit of a laugh.

"I may... be done for," Gozen proclaimed. "But... it is too late... unless you can somehow destroy the Final Weapon, there will be no hope for you!!"

Those words somehow struck home to Nick as he drew back the energy sword, causing even more damage to the dying Gozen.

"Farewell, stubborn brat!! It is too late for your world!!" were Gozen's last words as his mechanical parts erupted in a massive explosion that took Gozen with it.

Once Gozen was gone, Nick made it a point to fly back into the falling Final Weapon in hopes of finding a way to disable it before it was too late.

"Damn it!! That bastard locked the controls!!" Nick exclaimed when he tried to access the emergency halt program.

"Oh, man, this could be bad..." Nick pondered.

Suddenly, an idea came to him.

This could be fatal, but Nick quickly realized he didn't have another choice.

"I really hope Onpu can forgive me for this..." Nick groaned before teleporting to the very center of the Final Weapon.

Not wasting a second, Nick folded his arms across his chest, golden energy surrounding him in droves.

"I don't want to do this, but it's really my only choice," Nick stated to himself, his body beginning to flash with a bright golden light.

_Onpu... if I don't survive this... I want you to know that I love you. I'll see you again someday. I promise._

That said, Nick threw his arms outwards and let out a mighty battle cry. Responding to this, the droves of energy surrounding him were released as millions of golden energy beams that shot from his body in all direction, piercing through everything they touched.

_Back to Onpu and the party..._

"What the hell is going on up there?!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to get a fix on the situation. "What's taking Nick-kun so long?!"

"I can't sense Gozen-sama's aura anymore..." Akemi stated. "I think Nick-kun did it!!"

"See?" Doremi responded. "I told you Kellysi-chan could pull it off!!"

All of a sudden, Yuki and Onpu had to shield their eyes as the falling Final Weapon exploded in a massive eruption of light. Nothing was left of the Final Weapon once the flash cleared but a few pieces that burned up harmlessly in the atmosphere.

Then, Onpu noticed something that REALLY worried her.

That couldn't be...

"Guys... do you sense that?" Onpu asked.

"Um... I can't sense anything, Onpu-chan..." Moriko responded.

"That's what I mean..." Onpu replied, a few tears falling. "Nick's aura just disappeared..."

Yuki's jaw dropped. "No... he... he didn't..."

"Wait, wait!! You're telling me he sacrificed himself to destroy the Final Weapon?! What were you THINKING, Nick-kun?!!" Moriko exclaimed.

Akemi just dropped to her knees, unable to believe what Nick had just done.

Poppu had already started crying. Doremi just held her little sister close.

Onpu tried her best not to burst into a crying fit, even though most of the others had already done so.

Just then, something fell from the sky that only Onpu could see. Once she'd caught it, she let out a gasp of surprise when she realized that the falling object turned out to be Nick's broken tap.

Onpu looked up towards the heavens. She could have sworn she'd seen Nick smiling at her.

_I understand now, Nick. I'll wait for you. I'll wait as long as it takes._

Onpu pocketed Nick's broken tap. She'd hold on to it as a memento.

_I promise, Nick. I'll wait for you._

A tear fell from Onpu's face and splashed onto the ground.

_WHY suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_

_(Why is it that dear feelings are such sharp thorns?)_

(Footage: Flash to a couple months ahead. The Agency is slowly being rebuilt, and Onpu is overseeing the restructuring.)

_WHY mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_

_(Why is it they prick us when we go astray?)_

(Footage: Just then, Moriko walks up, carrying Gozen's old badge that signified the leader of the Agency. Onpu can't help but giggle at this.)

_Dandan to hanabira wo sakaseru bara no you demo_

_(Even if it makes petals bloom bit by bit)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen typing on the control panels, trying to complete something rather quickly.)

_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_

_(Like a rose that always shakes my heart, love is scary)_

(Footage: Just then, Moriko comes in, saying something to Akemi. The crystal witch sighs in relief, rising from her seat. Moriko just giggles and kisses Akemi.)

_Kowaresou de... kowaresou de..._

_(I seem to break... I seem to break...)_

(Footage: Miri can be seen floating in the sky where the Final Weapon used to be. She looks down to the rebuilt Agency and smiles.)

_Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii_

_(Rather than embracing me, I want you to understand some more)_

(Footage: Onpu skids to a stop upon noticing Yuki playing with Poppu. The purple witch waves to Yuki, who springs to her feet at the sight of Onpu. Yuki quickly runs up and throws her arms around Onpu, who just giggles.)

_Yasashisa wo kureru yori_

_(Rather than give me kindness...)_

(Footage: Yuki points to something ahead. Onpu looks over towards where Yuki pointed, her expression lighting up.)

_Samishisa wo koete yuku chikara hoshii_

_(I want the strength to overcome my loneliness)_

(Footage: Onpu tenses up, ready to race. Yuki just giggles. Poppu rushes up and holds her hand into the air. The instant she brings it down, the two older girls bolt forward.)

_Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo_

_(Even this unbeatable love I surely must have in my heart)_

(Footage: Onpu and Yuki continue their race, only to slam head-on into Moriko and Akemi, all four of them crashing to the ground.)

_Tashika na ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara_

_(If it's a certain love I seek, I shall find it someday)_

(Footage: After a moment of confusion, everyone just starts laughing, then we pan up to the night sky, where we can see a silhouette of Nick fighting Gozen during the final battle.)

_Ima dou natte yukou to_

_(It makes me believe in the strength)_

(Footage: Onpu is the first to get up, followed by Yuki. The black witch taps Onpu on the shoulder.)

_Ima unmei ni sakarau_

_(To go on no matter how things turn out to be)_

(Footage: Onpu turns around, only for Yuki to hug her. Onpu smiles before returning the embrace.)

_Tsuyosa wo shinjisasete_

_(So I can turn against my destiny...)_

(Footage: Onpu looks upwards towards the heavens, smiling brightly. We pan up to the night sky, where we can see a silhouette of a transparent Nick giving a thumbs up towards the camera. The screen fades to white as the sequence ends.)

Miri can be seen flying over the reconstructed Agency during one of Moriko's, um... 'lectures'.

"All right, peoples!! I'm in charge of this place now!! You will no longer have to go through such atrocities like Gozen made you go through!!" Moriko proclaimed, trying to sound tough, only to fall flat on her face. This just made Akemi giggle.

"Why Moriko-chan?! That's what I want to know!!!" Yuki exclaimed, waving her arms about.

"Well, she is the most 'leader-capable' out of all of us," Onpu responded. "So it really would make sense, right?"

"WHY NOT ME?!!" Yuki screamed. "I know how to lead!!"

Onpu couldn't help but giggle at this.

Miri smiled herself, her long green hair flowing in the night breeze.

"Well. Looks like everything's doing fine here. Guess I won't be needed for a while."

Miri stole one last glance before smiling and flying off into the night.

_~ El fin ~_


End file.
